


"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

by imkerfuffled



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, could easily be interpreted as femslash / pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkerfuffled/pseuds/imkerfuffled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would think that, with all of her experience in such situations, Ahsoka would know better than to hope any mission with Ventress could ever be pulled off without a hitch. Luckily, there's a squadron of TIE fighters here to remind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Disciple is BS, and it never happened.
> 
> Also, as incredibly excited as I am about the new Ahsoka book, I am a little sad that my headcanon that she and Ventress team up for a while after the Clone Wars ends won't ever happen. Just the idea of Ventress becoming an accidental space mom/big sister (who is very grumpy about any implications that she cares even a little bit about this dumb togruta) makes me very happy.

As the former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka has more experience than almost anyone in the galaxy with crazy situations in which she could, potentially, be killed, but even she wouldn’t think of a reason for her to die clinging to the wing of a former Sith apprentice’s starship, fighting off a squadron of Imperials with a handheld blaster.

And yet, here she is, gripping the side of the _Banshee_ with all her Force-enhanced might, struggling to land a hit on the five TIE fighters trailing the ship, and forced to listen to Asajj Ventress shouting curses over the commlink from the relative safety of the cockpit. All for one tiny, unassuming crate in the cargo hold filled with kyber crystals.

“Could you tell your stupid droid—” Ahsoka yells into her wristcom, in between shots at the TIEs. Over her and Ventress’ shouting, the wind buffeting her montrals, and the whine of her own blaster, she can barely hear the distinctive screaming noise of the TIE fighters. “—to hurry up and fix the kriffing turbolasers before I get blown up?”

“She’s working as fast as she can, ever since you wiped half her programming to smuggle your blasted rebel intel!” Ventress snaps back, lurching the ship in a sharp right-hand turn, leaving Ahsoka momentarily crushed against the fuselage. The TIE fighters follow suit a second later.

“Why the hell did I agree to work with you in the first place?” Ahsoka shouts. She manages to peel herself off the side of the ship, only to throw herself back against it a second later when a blast from the leading TIE fighter scorches past her flailing lekku.

“Well—”

“Don’t answer that.”

“You’re the one who wanted a new lightsaber so bad,” Ventress points out, as she pulls the ship into a tight, corkscrew dive. Only the wind tearing all the air from Ahsoka’s lungs stops her from screaming in terror. “I told you stealing kyber crystals could never end well.”

Without warning, the _Banshee_ twists out of its dive, and the tail end of Ahsoka’s shriek escapes her throat in the split second before she’s slammed flat into the ship’s wing. One TIE fighter spirals down past them, and a sudden, billowing plume of smoke tells Ahsoka that it doesn’t pull out of its dive fast enough.

The remaining TIEs aren’t so unlucky. They quickly catch up to the larger, slower ship and begin firing again. Ventress jerks the _Banshee_ back and forth in a zigzag pattern, desperately trying to avoid a direct hit, and Ahsoka is tossed about like a womp-rat in a sandstorm. She doesn’t even try to shoot back at the Imperials, focusing all her energy instead on not getting flung off the ship.

“Just hang on!” Ventress shouts, her voice suddenly taking on a trace of panic, “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“If _I_ die, then _they’re_ gonna kill _you_ before you can do anything to me. So — _stang!_ — watch how you fly this thing!”


End file.
